


balance

by thefallfiles



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate had been taking on a lot of responsibilities in the hopes of making it easier on him to finish up his latest book - which meant she had to juggle murder, paperwork and their baby. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she didn't think it would be this hard for them to work out some kind of balance. Balance for them was usually pretty easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	balance

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics from another site.

**an:**  i usually do angst, so doing a fluff piece is rare for me. i'd appreciate any kind of constructive criticism.

( _well, i tried...)_

* * *

These last few months had been hard on both of them. His books sales had been taking a hit, what with him not being able to publicize as often as he used to. The everyday struggles of being - well, them. Kate had been taking on a lot of responsibilities in the hopes of making it easier on him to finish up his latest book - which meant she had to juggle murder, paperwork and their baby. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she didn't think it would be this hard for them to work out some kind of balance.

Balance for them was usually pretty easy.

Sometimes she wondered if the universe was just playing some kind of sick joke on them, putting obstacle after obstacle for no particular reason or lesson.

With one hand holding a worn leather bound book in one hand, the other scratching at a spot in the middle of her back; fingernail poking through the thick material of her midnight blue woollen jumper. Kate's dark caramel locks fell around her face haphazardly as she tried to study the words that were looking up at her accusingly. With a sigh, she tucked a particular curl behind her ear that had been irritating her for the past 10 minutes. Everytime she moved her head to the left it would pull itself free and fall into her eyes. With a noise of frustration catching in her throat, Kate flicked her head up intending to go hunting for a bobby pin, or a clip, anything really.

Instead her eyes fell onto two shadows coming through the open doorway, one of them towering over the other. A wide smile spread across Kate's lips when Castle crossed the threshold - bent over and helping their daughter walk in front of him. He had the biggest, cheesiest grin on his face and a mischievous sparkle in those deep blue eyes. Her gaze didn't stay on his for long, her heart tugging in her chest when she looked down from him to meet familiar green. Hope swayed back and forth heavily on her chubby little legs, the mans grip clasped around her tiny little wrists tightening as she swayed a little too far forward, clinging to his thumbs even tighter as her eyes widened.

After a few seconds of standing in the doorway Castle crouched down behind her; slowly letting go of one hand - and then the other, his fingers gently holding her sides whilst she looked up at her mother with big, beautiful wide eyes.

Kate dropped the book onto her lap, the pages frayed and faded before it fell with a soft thud onto the carpeted floor beside her. Quickly moving, Kate was on her knees in no time, her eyes wild and confused as she took in the scene unfolding before her. Like a mamma bear ready to strike. It took almost every ounce of energy in her body not to run to the other side of the room and sweep Hope out of his arms and into the safe embrace of her own.

"Rick, what ar-" Her voice got caught in her throat as his eyes connected with hers, "Is she?..."Kate's voice wavering, suddenly understanding as he nodded slowly.

Opening her arms wide, her hands were shaking...her whole body was shaking if she were to be completely honest. This was all happening too quickly - and yet, not quickly enough. Kate tried to calm herself down as tears filled her eyes and threated to tumble down her cheeks and stain her soft skin.

"She has been able to stand up for a while, as you know but there was something in her eyes just before...something that screamed "I am a Beckett. I can do this." Castle's words were soft, quiet, loving. And if it were even possible at this point, her heart swelled with even more love for him - for them. For Hope.

"Come on baby, I know you can do it." Kate's voice was steady - just.

Pressing a soft kiss to the back of her head before helping his daughter take a few steps, until she was too far away from him for her hands to reach. She made it one, two and a half steps before she fell onto her stomach - knocking the wind out of her. The carpet softening her fall, little arms splayed forwards, her small tuft of dark brown curls swaying from the fan on the ceiling above them.

Kate cringed. Her pulse quickening, red spreading across her cheeks and down her neck as she worried for her daughter. She couldn't just sit- damn, kneel here and watch her hurt herself.

"Kate."

His voice was warm and velvety, reassuring. That was all it took, her shoulders slackening as the tension seeped out of them. Kate's eyes were wide with worry but she stayed were she was, slowly moving back until she was kneeling once more. She couldn't help it as a lone tear streaked down the white and red planes of her cheekbone before settling at the cradle of her jaw.

Both parents eyes were set on their daughter as she slowly but determinedly pulled herself up, using the seat of Castle's office chair beside her until she was back on her slightly unsteady legs. Looking behind her, Hope gurgled excitedly her face shining in excitement - a trace of weariness still lingering in the back of her eyes. Castle couldn't stop the smile on his face, his white teeth showing as he barked out a laugh. He was so proud. So, so proud.

"I told you she was a Beckett."

Taking her eyes off of her daughter for a second, Kate's eyes connected with his; her tongue rolling out to swipe at her bottom lip and pull it into her mouth before her teeth gently bit down on the plump surface.

Kate didn't say anything, just held his gaze a moment longer before releasing her bottom lip and returning her gaze to her daughter just as she attempted to take another set of steps towards her mother.

Her heart was hammering up her ribcage and clawing up her throat when Hope got to her third step, then collapsing into the safety of her mothers arms. Kate couldn't take her eyes off of her, watching her daughter smile; so happily, so carefree. It made her heart sing in a way that nothing else ever could.

She didn't know how long she looked down at her daughter for, gently tracing perfunctory shapes across her shoulders and back, only coming back to reality when she felt a large comforting hand squeeze her shoulder. Kate turned her head sideways until it connected with the crook of her husband's neck, murmuring gently to him as the weight of the day started to settle into her joints and seep into her brain.

She felt like they could handle any problem or obstacle that came their way. She knew this was where she wanted to be. That this is what she had always wanted.

And just before she slipped off into the sweet abyss of unconsciousness, she let two little words whisper free that had been holding her tongue hostage for the last few weeks.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
